My Season of OHSHC
by AnnaLOL
Summary: This is my own season that introduces an OC. Doesn't follow the original manga, but you could pretend it follows the anime season one
1. A girl named Ichori

Episode one: A girl named Ichori

Haruhi walked into the classroom with a slight yawn. She walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling her books out of her bag.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru greeted with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Hey Hikaru," Haruhi greeted back. "Where's Kaoru?"

"He's showing a not so new kid around," Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Wait, so it's true?" A girl asked leaning over to look at them.

"Ichori's really back!" A boy turned around in his seat and stared at them.

"She sure is," Hikaru smiled. "She's going to be in our class too."

"Do you know how long?" The girl asked.

"Do we ever?" Hikaru and the others laughed.

Haruhi was about to ask them who Ichori was, but the teacher had entered and she had to wait.

After school Haruhi hurried to the music room. She walked inside to see Honey and Mori standing there alone. It was the first time she had ever beaten Tamaki and Kyoya there, she figured that she would be able to ask the hosts who Ichori was before the guests showed up.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey jumped up and down with Usa-Chan hanging over an arm.

Haruhi opened her mouth but was interrupted by a girls scream.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The voice sounded serious, but she was laughing almost to the point of hysteria. There were two other laughs included and soon Hikaru and Kaoru came through the door.

They were each holding the arm of a girl. The girl had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore black jeans and a silk tye-dye shirt. She kicked her legs wildly as she ordered the two to put her down.

"Oni-San help me!" She cried out.

Mori walked over to the three and in a swift movement the girl was in his arms. She laughed triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at the twins, who stuck theirs out at her.

As soon as she had been placed on the ground the doors swung open and Tamaki came running in.

"ICHORI!" He hugged the girl from behind and the two took a couple steps into the room.

Ichori laughed and turned around, hugging Tamaki back. "Hello Tama-Sama."

"I've missed you," Tamaki lifted the girl off the ground and spun her around. After she was on the ground she started laughing and trying to steady herself. Soon the whole group was laughing; even Haruhi had to admit that Ichori's laugh was contagious.

"Would you stop playing around, we have to get ready," Kyoya walked through the room and glared at Ichori.

"Leave it to the Dancing Queen to ruin all the fun," Ichori mocked glaring back at him.

"We don't' have to rush Mommy," Tamaki smiled. "We still have time."

"Mommy?" Ichori looked over at Kyoya, then to the twins. "You know, I always figured."

The three burst into laughter until Kyoya turned his icy stare to them. The three then became quite.

"If you would please leave," Kyoya opened the door, "You are welcome to come back with the guests."

"My my, who said chivalry was dead," Ichori laughed and Kyoya closed the door.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki turned around. "Oh Haruhi!" He smiled and walked over. "I didn't notice you were here."

"That was Ichori Minori (AN: yeah yeah I know, stupid name)" Kaoru told her. "She moves around a lot with her family."

"Minori?" Haruhi asked. "That sounds familiar."

"It should," Kyoya nodded. "Her great-great-grandfather started the Minori Project, which turned into a business. They make loans to over thousands of companies."

"Most of them still owe them a lot of money," Honey added. "They practically own the world!"

Haruhi stood away from the group of girls and hosts. She sighed and rubbed her head, this was a much needed break.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Haruhi turned to her side to see Ichori smiling at her. "I'm Ichori."

"Haruhi," Haruhi smiled.

"You are a girl right?" Ichori asked looking at her.

Haruhi looked at her shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Well, you travel the world and you get used to being able to tell," Ichori leaned closer to Haruhi. "Do they know?"

Haruhi regained her composure and nodded. "The host club does, but no one else."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I broke this vase and have to pay for it somehow, so I serve as a host until I can get a certain amount of guests."

"Ah, another victim of the Dancing Queen's demonic force," Ichori looked over at Kyoya with a glare.

"Are you two arch nemeses or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Something like that yeah," Ichori nodded. "Basically hate each other's guts."

Before Haruhi had time to pursue that sentence Tamaki came walking over to them with a smile.

"Are my two children getting along?" He asked cheerfully.

"No way would I be your kid," Ichori laughed. "If anything all of you are my kids. Although I don't mind Haruhi being my sister."

"S-sister?" Tamaki looked around them. "Don't you mean brother?"

"Relax Sama," Ichori said. "I won't tell anyone."

Tamaki looked at her with a slight frown but after awhile it turned into a big smile. "I know you won't."

"Ichori," A group of girls came over to the three with smiles on their faces.

"I heard the party was cancelled," One of them said with concern.

"It's not cancelled," Ichori explained when Tamaki got ready to go into a dramatic scene. "We're just putting it off for a couple of days until my sister's tour is over."

"That's a relief," A second girl said. "I couldn't imagine what your arrival would be like without the party."

"What party?" Haruhi asked the girls.

"Every year my family hosts this big party so we can all see our friends again," Ichori said smiling. "Oh you should come to Haruhi!"

"But, my family doesn't know yours," Haruhi said.

"Yeah but you're my friend now," Ichori said. "And all friends are invited."

Haruhi nodded and soon Renge was bouncing her way over to them. "Ichori," She half sung half said as she approached them. "How are you my darling?"

"I'm doing just fine m' dear," Ichori laughed.

"Did you get the link I sent you?" Renge asked tipping her head slightly.

"I most certainly did!" Ichori said with a big grin. "It's the most," at this moment she whispers something into Renge's ear that is unable to be heard by the others, "I've ever seen."

"I knew you would like it."

"I wanna know what it was!" Tamaki said throwing his arms in the air and pouting.

"Trust me," Ichori placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really don't."

Tamaki frowned and walked over to the window pane, sitting on it and staring below, a little rain cloud forming above his head.

"TAMAKI!" The group of girls squealed and ran to his side.

"Don't look my princesses," Tamaki said putting a dramatic arm on his forehead. "I don't want you to see me like this," He turned to them with his eyes on the verge of tears.

"OH TAMAKI!" The girls squealed, only running closer to him.

"So Haruhi," Ichori turned around to face Haruhi now that the girls were gone. "I was wondering if you'd like some help with your hosting."

"Help?" Haruhi asked. "How can you help?"

"Well, for one, I will go against all that I believe in a join something that Kyoya has been a part of so that you can get another guest," Ichori said holding up a finger. "And twooooo, I will manipulate the female variety of this school to become more...attracted to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have many different plans I could use, trust me, it'll all work out," Ichori looked around at the room. "Tell ya what, meet me tomorrow here before school, then all will be explained."

"Haruhi, what happened?" Most of the girls in the room crowded around Haruhi. Her arm and wrist was tightly wrapped in a clean white bandage.

"It's nothing to worry about," Haruhi said smiling.

"Don't be so modest," One of the girls sat down and held Haruhi's wrist.

"How did you hurt it," All the others sat down around Haruhi, some even went to the floor so they could all see.

"It was just a skating accident," Haruhi said with a small smile. "it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I knew it would work," Ichori smiled standing off on the side.

The rest of the host club stood next to her, Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms crossed, Honey said almost crying on Mori's shoulders, Kyoya stood writing something in his notebook, and Tamaki was hunched over with a large frown.

"Why would you do this?" He pouted turning to Ichori. "I thought we were friends."

"We are Sama," Ichori told him. "But Haruhi is being corrupted by an evil Dancing Queen and I need to help her."

"If you continue to call me that I will have you kicked out," Kyoya said re-adjusting his glasses.

"You can't kick me out," Ichori said smugly. "I believe only the president has the power."

"You stole all my customers," Tamaki frowned slinking away from the group.

Ichori looked over at Kyoya who looked back with a raised eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to face Haruhi and the girls.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" one girl asked. "It looks horrible."

"It's fine really," Haruhi smiled at them. She turned her head to look at Ichori who gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright," Tamaki came over to the group. "I'm terribly sorry princesses, but the host club will have to end early today."

The girls started to protest, but they could do nothing as they were led out of the room.

"That wasn't nice Sama," Ichori said.

"What wasn't nice was you tricking all the customers into thinking Haruhi was hurt!"Tamaki said grabbing Haruhi's bandaged wrist.

"Ow," Haruhi cried out in pain and grabbed her wrist, cradling it in her arm.

"Oh nice try," Hikaru said walking over. "That was very convincing."

"It's true you idiot," Ichori said.

"You really hurt your wrist skateboarding Haru-Chan?" Honey asked walking over. "Do you want Usa-Chan to kiss it?"

"T-that's alright," Haruhi said standing back up straight. "I didn't really hurt it skateboarding; I accidently hit it on the wall this morning."

"So that's why you weren't in class," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, my idea was totally different, but I made this one work!" Ichori smiled.

"It really did work," Haruhi smiled. "Thank you."

"Any time buddy," Ichori smiled slipping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Isn't that adorable!" Tamaki asked wrapping the two into a hug.

"Sama…can't breathe," Ichori said, making Tamaki release them but remained close to the two with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, Ichori there you are," The group turned to the open door where the chairman was smiling. "I was worried you had already left."

"Hello Chairman Suoh," Ichori greeted.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you," he said stepping into the hallway with Ichori following.

After a moment or so Ichori came back carrying a letter in her hand.

"Oh hey there," Tamaki smiled. "What's that?"

"It doesn't matter," Ichori said turning away and hiding the letter in her pocket.

"Aw, come on," Tamaki begged wrapping his arms around her. "PWEASE?"

Ichori laughed and tried to struggle out of his embrace. "No way," she said finally breaking free. "It's just something from my sister alright?"

"Why did it come to the school?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it's important and she wanted me to get it right away," Ichori said.

"Well now you have to let us see!" Kaoru said as the twins advanced near her.

"Don't even dare!" Ichori said laughing as the three boys attacked her.

Haruhi looked over at them and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kyoya asked standing next to her. "Upset about not being the center of their world anymore."

"What?" Haruhi turned to him. "Of course not."

"MHm," Kyoya said opening his book again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: the first episode was really short only cause I just wanted to finish and post as soon as possible. You know just get it out there. Some notes about the last chapter that I forgot to mention (just incase):

Oni-San is big brother I believe…if not please tell me o.O hate to think I was thinking it wrong all along

Episode two: A day at the zoo

Haruhi was just finishing putting away the beds when there was a sharp knock at the door. "Just come on in," She called out. She closed the closet door and turned around, surprised to see a grinning Tamaki standing inside.

"Haru-chan," he smiled. "Good morning."

"S-Senpai?" Haruhi questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked tipping his head.

"No," She lied. "Now please go."

"What!" He exclaimed walking forward. "Why? You said you weren't expecting someone!"

As Haruhi was getting ready to answer, a different head peaked its way into the door. Ichori walked inside and looked at the two of them.

"Haruhi," She said. "I thought you said you weren't involved with anyone?"

"We're not!" Haruhi said quickly.

"Ichori? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi was making "don't tell" motions behind Tamaki, but Ichori still responded, "Haruhi and I are going to the zoo today."

Haruhi sighed and banged her head slightly against the wall as Tamaki got into a hype. "You must let us come!"

"No way," Haruhi said. "This is just a trip for us, not a host outing."

"Awww Haruhi!" Tamaki complained.

"You can go on one condition," Ichori said.

"Anything of course!" Tamaki smiled turning back around.

"You have to leave the Dancing Queen at home," Ichori crossed her arms.

"But, but, Kyoya's an important part of the club! We can't leave him behind!"

"Fine Senpai, you can bring the club, all of them," Haruhi said.

"What!" Ichori explained.

"Next time you don't want them to come, don't tell them," Haruhi explained as the three of them left the apartment. "They'll never leave you alone once they know."

Moments later the group was passing through the ticket booth and into the zoo. Tamaki was looking around like a little kid while the rest of the group stood at the opening talking.

"We should play a game!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"That's a wonderful idea," Tamaki agreed nodding.

"What kind of game?" Ichori asked.

"A partner game!" The twins said wrapping an arm around each other.

"But like what?" Ichori asked again. "Tag, seek and find, what?"

"Seek and find!" Honey smiled with a giggle.

"Ok," Haruhi nodded. "What should we look for?"

"How about whoever can find the most amounts of tourists with red hats?" Ichori suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Tamaki said walking back over to the group.

"Ok," Hikaru said. "Kaoru and I will be in a group, Honey and Mori will be one, Haruhi and Tamaki can go together…"

"And Ichori and Kyoya can be one!" The twins said with a devious smile.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFETIME!" Ichori said grabbing Haruhi's wrist. "Tamaki can deal with the Dancing Queen, and I'll take Haruhi!"

Before anyone could utter a response, Ichori was pulling Haruhi along a path that led away from the group.

"So you must really hate Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said after they had slowed down and were walking normally.

"Well, I do hate him, but it was mostly so the two of us could get away from the group, so it could be more like what we had planned," Ichori said smiling.

"Oh," they walked on in silence for a few more paces. "So why do you hate him?"

"It's a difficult story that involves a long and twisty path filled with moving and all," Ichori said. "I'll tell you when we're better friends," She looked over at Haruhi. "But don't count on that."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"With all the moving I've done, and will do, I don't really have good friends," Ichori said putting her hands in her pockets.

"But you seem to be good friend with the club," Haruhi said confused.

"Well, that's because each of them were really special to me when I was younger," Ichori answered kicking along a pebble. "Tamaki was my first friend in France, and he taught me some piano, and wasn't afraid of me because of my family. Hikaru and Kaoru were really shy in school, and for some reason, they seemed to be really inviting to me…even before they knew who I was. Honey and Mori were there when I fell down in the forest and hurt my leg pretty badly; Mori carried me all the way to the hospital while Honey managed to somehow keep me laughing the whole time…."

"And Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey, look, I already found three!" Haruhi turned to where Ichori was pointing at a group of three tourists standing by a cage of birds. When she looked back, Ichori was already a little down the path.

"I can't believe it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I would have thought Tono would put up a bigger fight to be with Haruhi," Hikaru said agreeing with his twin.

"There's gotta be some other way to get them alone," Kaoru said thinking as he walked.

"But how brother?" Hikaru asked looking around. "There's too many people to just kidnap them."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked around at all the people.

"That's exactly it Hikaru," Kaoru said smiling.

"Yes it is," Hikaru grinned and the two of them set off.

"Why do you think Ichori's acting like this Taka?" Honey asked as he rode on Mori's shoulders. The people around them thought it was cute how a big brother carried his younger sibling.

Mori shrugged. "Perhaps it ended badly."

"How could it have ended badly?" Honey asked. "They never talked after she left last, or so they say."

"Perhaps that's the problem," Mori answered.

"You're so smart Taka," Honey smiled.

"How could Ichori do that?" Tamaki frowned.

"Would you please be quite already?" Kyoya asked with a sigh.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't call me that," Kyoya said looking around.

"Why are you being so sour?" Tamaki tilted his head. "Are you upset because you really did want to be with Ichori today?"

"Not in the least," Kyoya replied.

"Why not?" Tamaki questioned. "You guys used to be friends."

Kyoya remained silent as they walked on.

"I just want to know what happened," Tamaki complained.

"Nothing happened," Kyoya said quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi questioned.

"HUH!" The twins turned around from their hiding place in the bushes to see Haruhi and Ichori standing behind them.

"Haruhi, Ichori, hi," They smiled.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Ichori folded her arms.

"N-no reason," Hikaru said nervously.

"Just, uh, looking for tourists with red hats," Kaoru chuckled, just as nervous as his twin.

"Really?" Ichori asked with a raised eyebrow.

For a moment the two of them were locked in a stare match as Hikaru tried desperately to break it.

Kaoru looked like he was about to crack, and then he did. "!"He said quickly and Hikaru groaned.

"How dare you!" Ichori scolded.

"We're sorry," Kaoru said. "We just don't like you two fighting."

"We're not fighting!" Ichori explained.

"Then why do you keep, like, making fun of each other and giving off death glares?" Hikaru asked.

"We don't do it that often," Ichori said.

"Yes you do," Haruhi said nodding.

"That's such a lie," Ichori scoffed.

"ICHORI-CHAAAAAN!" The group looked over to see Honey and Mori coming up to them.

"Hi Senpai," Ichori smiled.

"We found a lot of red hats today!" Honey smiled triumphantly. "34!"

"Do you have any proof?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, does anyone?" Kaoru agreed.

"I guess this wasn't the best game ever huh?" Ichori said laughing.

"Good game, just poorly executed," Haruhi said smiling.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya appeared.

"We were just talking about the fact that no one could prove how many hats they found," Haruhi explained.

"I don't know about you guys, buuuuuut," Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stack of photographs.

"Where did that come from!" Ichori laughed as the group gathered around and Tamaki excitedly spoke about each encounter.

At one point Ichori looked out of the circle and over at Kyoya, who was standing away. There was a glare on his glasses, but they both knew he was looking at her back.


	3. Piano Mystery

(AN: hmmm, hey guys, how long do you think I should wait before I get into the back stories of how Ichori met all of them in detail? Keep in mind that Kyoya's must be last ^-^  
I also apologize for not updating in a while, I promise I'll be better  
P.S. many thanks to bookwormqueen7 for informing me on how to spell onii-chan. The non-Japanese girl thanks you ^-^)

Episode 3: Piano Mystery

Haruhi sighed and rested her head on her hand. She was trying to work on her history project, but the sounds of laughter coming from the room behind her were quite distracting.

"Stop it!" Ichori screamed as Hikaru attacked her with tickles.

"Say it!" Kaoru ordered as he attacked her from the other side.

"NEVER!" Ichori yelled dramatically. "ONII-CHAN! SENAPI! HEEEEELP!"

In a few quick strides Mori had crossed the room and managed to wrench Ichori away from the twins. Ichori laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Oni-Chan," She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Don't baste in the glory yet Ichori," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Mori won't be there forever," Kaoru added.

"Then we'll get you," The said in unison. They poked her on both sides and she jumped a little into the air with a squeak, and so the laughter resumed.

It wasn't until the door opened and Tamaki and Kyoya entered that the silence fell upon the group.

"Gooooooooooood morning!" Tamaki said smiling widely.

"Hey Sama," Ichori said smiling. "What's with the party pooper," Ichori's eyes turned to slits.

"Well, it is a host club meeting, I do believe Kyoya is part of the host club," Tamaki explained glancing nervously between the two of them.

"If it's a host meeting then why is Ichori here?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't mention it!" Tamaki flailed his arms at Hikaru. "You'll start a fight."

"Why are you here?" Kyoya stared down at the girl.

"Well, as self-proclaimed sibling of one member, student of another, best friend of manager AND sole protector of all from _you_," Ichori's finger stuck out to Kyoya's chest, "I feel it is my duty to attend any and all meetings."

"And we're more than happy to have you," Tamaki broke out, wrapping an arm around Ichori. "Aren't we Kyoya?"

"Speak for yourself," Kyoya instructed before walking over to the table Haruhi was sitting at.

"I will, and I'm sure I speak for all the other members," Tamaki glanced around the room but everyone avoided his eyes, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"Oh ignore him Sama," Ichori sat across from Kyoya and everyone else sat down as well. "He's just in a bad mood because he got demoted to dancing princess."

Ichori's eyes locked with Kyoya's and sparks flew off. Haruhi finally looked up from her book and frowned at the sight. "If you guys keep fighting, we'll never get anything done."

"Well he started it," Ichori crossed her arms and turned away.

"I'm not playing that game," Kyoya warned her.

"Oh really?" Ichori turned back with one raised eyebrow. "Knowing that I really did start it and I'm just placing all the blame on you doesn't itch at your skin until you wanna rip my head off?"

Kyoya remained stoic with a set jaw line and the room could feel the tension until the beautiful sound of piano began to fill the room.

"Tamaki, you playing music with your mind again?" Ichori asked looking back at the piano that was undisturbed.

"No," Tamaki rose and then the whole club, with the exception of Kyoya, walked over to the piano. The keys weren't moving, and there was nothing inside to tickle the strings.

"I wonder where it's coming from," Kaoru said looking around the back.

"It sure sounds like it's from right here," Hikaru nodded.

"Look down here," Honey's voice floated up and everyone bent over to look under the piano.

Honey was holding a timed recorder that had been set to go off and play delicious music during their meeting.

"I wonder who put this here," Ichori helped Honey out from under the instrument and everyone gathered around.

"We once saw this movie that kind of started like this," Kaoru said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah, this crazy man stashed a bunch of music players around this meeting hall and the all the people inside went insane," Hikaru confirmed, leaning closer to the now shaking body of the young girl.

"One of them went so mad that they killed everybody in the room," The two whispered into her ear, making her scream slightly and shake away from them, lunging towards Mori.

"Onii-chan their being mean again," she whined.

"Hey we were just joking," Kaoru told her.

"Guys, we have a mystery on our hands!" Tamaki called out.

"Oh no," Everyone in the room said.

"That's right! Host club," Tamaki's finger flew into the air. "The game is afoot!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Ichori mentioned as Tamaki went about practically interrogating every girl in the room.

"If he continues his antics, we very well may lose most of our customers," Kyoya pointed out.

"Who cares about losing the customers," Ichori spat. "I feel bad for them just having to go through this. And on top of that they've got to put up with _you_."

"This has nothing to do with me," Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Tamaki is supposed to be the princely type; he cannot simply go off questioning our guests with his insane theories."

And to prove just how insane they were, Tamaki suddenly shouted out, "I know you've got something to do with the Murky Water Monster!"

"You know, for two people who supposedly hate each other, you spend a lot of time together during the club," Haruhi pointed out as she approached them.

"I only do it to annoy him," Ichori smiled, pushing away from the wall.

"She's the one who keeps following me," Kyoya defended.

"Why Kyoya, I thought you weren't playing that game," Ichori grinned and luckily Tamaki broke in or else a fight would have broken out.

"No one here seems to know about the music player," he complained.

"That's because I'm pretty sure no one here would do that," Ichori pointed out.

"Well obviously someone had to put it there," Tamaki whined. "And practically half of the school's population comes here."

"Did you ever think maybe it was a guy?" Ichori asked. "Someone too afraid to come here."

"A guy hmm," Tamaki stood up straight and stood in thought. "Well, we must make him feel more comfortable in wanting to come here of course!"

"And how do you plan to manage that?" Haruhi asked.

"I concur," Ichori nodded. "This whole place just screams heterosexual."

"That's because it is," Kyoya pointed out.

"Psh, bigot," Ichori mumbled under her breath.

"Nonsense Kyoya," Tamaki said. "All are welcome here whether they be boy or girl! Why, don't you remember how we all thought Haruhi here had come to us as a boy?"

"Gee, that must have been a fun sight to behold," Ichori smirked, suppressing a laugh. "But if Bigot Dancing Princess over here is so worried about it, you could always just make me a host and invite a whole bunch of really sexy rich men to come wait on me hand and foot," She looked off into the ceiling, lost in her own fantasy.

"Not a bad idea," Tamaki nodded, ignoring the protests coming from Kyoya.

However, after a week of questioning the men who waited to talk with Ichori, the club had made no progress in their case. As they were cleaning up on Friday, they heard the beautiful music again.

This time it was coming from outside of the door. Ichori battled with the twins over the door and then they pushed their way through, spilling out onto the walkway. The three lunged for the player and Ichori immerged the victor.

"I don't recognize this song," Ichori said quizzically.

"Me either," Tamaki tore the music player from Ichori's hands. "But it sounds so beautiful."

"Maybe if we played it at the club someone will recognize it," Kaoru suggested.

"I'm sure who ever has been placing these is too afraid to come right out and admit it to the whole club," Haruhi mentioned.

"Well how else are we supposed to find them?" Honey asked.

"I think that when they feel ready, they'll reveal themselves," Ichori answered. "Until then, we'll just have to wait."

"But it's been a whole week!" Tamaki complained. "No one seems to know anything about it!"

"I swear Sama, you have the patience of a puppy," Ichori rolled her eyes. "And a dumb one at that."

"But a cute puppy right?" Tamaki asked, blowing up his big puppy-dog eyes.

"And the attention span of a rock," Hikaru added.

"Alright, this is it," Tamaki began pacing around the room, holding the third music player in his hand. "We absolutely HAVE to find out who this is."

Ichori leaned against the outside wall and sighed. "Tamaki, seriously, take it easy."

"Yeah, don't have a stroke or whatever," Honey agreed.

"But doesn't you bother you?" Tamaki whined.

"I believe I can answer all your questions," A sweet young voice called out.

The club turned around to find a young girl with short, curly blond hair and soft blue eyes. She clutched her books to her chest and looked down at the ground nervously.

"And who are you?" Tamaki cocked his head to the side and looked intently at her.

"I-I'm Hannah," She said sheepishly. "I just moved here from America, and, well…I heard about you, and I've seen you around. I knew that you played piano, and that I never had a chance with you. So I thought that if I could get you to hear my songs, you'd fall in love with my music…then maybe me."

"Why princess," Tamaki moved towards her with a big smile. "Your music the single most beautiful thing to reach my ears. It is as if I am hearing angles, sing," Tamaki continued on and on to the girl.

"That poor child," Ichori shook her head. "I feel so bad for her."

"I'm sure she'll catch on eventually," Kyoya said.

"Hopefully soon enough to not get dragged into too far," Haruhi agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Piano Man in France

Chapter Four: Piano man in France

(AN: What do you mean I haven't updated in over two years? That's absurd! And sorry if the ages or some of the backstories aren't quite up to par with the manga/anime, it's been a while since I've read/watched so some stuff might not add up. If you point it out to me though, I'll fix it.)

Honey stared intently at the cards in his hand, Usa-chan held tightly against his chest with the other. "Ichori, do you have any…Three's?" He asked, tilting his head up to look at Ichori, who sat to his left.

"Sorry Senpai. You'll have to go fish," Ichori responded. Everyone around the table held their breath, prepared to meet Honey's reaction to not getting a card. He surprised everyone when he simply pouted and drew a card from the pile in the middle. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok," Ichori said, re-arranging her own hand. "Sama," She looked up at him with a grin. "Give me all your fives."

"I don't have any fives!" Tamaki said too fast.

"'Come on Sama, I know you do. You asked Haruhi for fives last round and she gave you two. Which means that you have three. Now hand them over."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his cards."

"If you don't play the game right," Hikaru started.

"Then you can't play at all," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki gave up his cards with a pout and after retrieving no seven's from Mori, the turn passed to Haruhi.

"I wonder why Kyoya-senpai is late," She wondered aloud as she looked over her cards.

"He said he had some kind of emergency to take care of after class," Tamaki answered.

"So if he doesn't show, is club canceled?" Ichori asked.

"Of course not!" Tamaki responded. "The show must go on."

"Good, I quite adore having the rich and fabulous fawn over me."

"I don't know why Kyoya is so opposed to the idea," Tamaki said. "You'd think he'd be happy with all the extra revenue."

"It's because he doesn't want to see other men flirting with Ichori," Haruhi said plainly.

"What?" The twins said in unison. "How did you know about that?"

"Isn't it easy to see?" Haruhi asked.

"Easy to see what?" Ichori asked annoyed.

"That you and Kyoya are in love," Honey answered, smiling sweetly.

"You know I really have a lot of homework, I should go home and work on it," Ichori got up and left despite the many protests from the rest of the club.

"Way to go Honey," Hikaru said.

Haruhi slipped away from the group and went to go catch up to Ichori. She found her walking through the halls, not entirely heading towards the school's exit. "Ichori wait."

"I don't really feel like talking Haurhi," Ichori said, stopping her walking.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain anything to me," Haruhi said, catching up to her.

"We're not in love ok? I hate him and he hates me."

"It was an honest mistake," Haruhi said. "If you say you aren't in love, I believe you."

"Good, 'cause we aren't."

"Why don't you come back to club? You don't want to miss your customers do you?"

"Of course not!" Ichori wrapped an arm around Haruhi and together they walked back to club.

_ Beautiful music flowed through the halls. Ichori, only a young girl of five, had found her way into the house down the street from the market. She had slipped away from her brother when she heard the slightest echoing of piano keys drifting through the air. She followed the music down the street and located the house from which it was flowing. Not fully understanding the restraints of society and how one does not simply enter a house un announced, Young Ichori simply walked through into the house, un noticed by anyone, and made her way up the stairs to where the music was coming from._

_ She opened the door ever so slightly and peered inside. There she saw a young boy, perhaps her age, perhaps slightly older, sitting at a piano, making sounds of pure joy come from the instrument. When Ichori scanned the room she saw a young woman lying in a bed on the other side of the room, quietly sipping tea and enjoying the music. The boy stopped playing and turned to look excitedly at the woman. "Did you like it?" He asked with a big smile._

_ "Beautiful as always," The woman returned his smile then she caught sight of Ichori. "Hello there?"_

_ Ichori stepped shyly into the room. She didn't know quite what she had done wrong, but she knew something was amiss. "I'm sorry," She apologized, "I just heard the music and wanted to see where it was coming from."_

_ "Did you like it?" The boy said. _

_ "It was so beautiful," Ichori nodded in response. "I'm Ichori by the way. Ichori Minori."_

_ "Minori," The young woman smiled. "What a lovely name you have."_

_ "You're from Japan?" The boy tilted his head to the side._

_ Ichor nodded. "My family moves around a lot for work."_

_ "Well I'm Tamaki," The young boy smiled and high energy radiated from him._

_ "You play piano really well Tamaki."_

_ "If you want I could teach you."_

_ "Really!? That would be awesome!"_

_ "Ichori!" A voice called out from the street._

_ "Eep," Ichori jumped. "That's my brother. I have to go now. Maybe we could play tomorrow?"_

_ "Of course!"_

_ "I'll see you around," Ichori waved good-bye and then left._

"Ichori are you alright?" Ichori jumped when Haurhi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, just enjoying the music," Ichor gestured over to where Tamaki was delighting the girls in a little recital.

The door to the club opened and Kyoya stepped in, 'causing Tamaki to stop playing his music and rush over.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I told you, I had an emergency I needed to take care of," Kyoya pushed past Tamaki and walked more into the room.

"But what were you doing?" Tamaki asked. "You never told me."

"For a reason," Kyoya sighed. "Don't you think you should get back to your customers?"

Tamaki sulked away with a sigh, his whole demeanor changing as soon as he rejoined his small group.

"What's under his skin today?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably just upset that even though he won that dancing queen competition fair and square that bitch Charlotte beat him," Ichori responded.

Kyoya walked past them without uttering a single word.

"Wow, something really is wrong with him," Ichori said.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Haruhi suggested.

"Please. I'm sure the last person he wants to talk to is me," Ichori left the wall and went back to her spot. Haruhi wasn't convinced of her words.

"Alright, the first meeting of team find out what's bugging Kyoya commences now," Tamaki said, standing up and looking around him. Everyone was there except for Ichori.

"You know I can hear you right?" Kyoya asked from across the room.

"Shhh," Tamaki told him. Kyoya shook his head and went back to his work.

"Now, this all started last week," Tamaki started.

"Ever since the emergency," Honey agreed.

"He's been cranky," Kaoru added.

"More than usual," Hiakru said.

"So, I think we can safely assume that whatever is bugging him, happened at that emergency," Tamaki declared.

"You guys sure are a couple of A-class detectives," Tamaki jumped and turned around to face the newly-arrived Ichori.

"Do _you_ know what happened at the emergency?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you," Ichori sat down next to Haruhi.

"But we need to know why he's acting so strange!"

"He's not acting strange. The Dancing Queen's always been a sour-pus."

"Yeah, he's always gumpy," Hikaru added.

"He's always been such a downer," Kaoru agreed. The twins continued to offer up words of insult until they were cut off by the sharp sound of Kyoya closing his book. Without a word he got up and left the room.

"Nice going. Now we'll never figure out what's wrong with him!" Tamaki scolded.

_"Wow Ichori, you look like a princess," Tamaki stopped walking as soon as Ichori approached him. They were surrounded by people, people too tall to notice them._

_ Ichori giggled. "Thanks Tamaki, you look pretty handsome yourself. Where's your mom?"_

_ "She wasn't feeling well enough to come," Tamaki explained. "But she told me that if I didn't go and enjoy myself she'd be upset."_

_ "Well then come on, let's go have fun," Ichori grabbed Tamaki's hand and even though neither of them really knew how to dance they copied the movements of the other couples in the room and swayed to the music._

_ "Does your family always throw parties like this?" Tamaki asked._

_ "We do whenever we move to someplace, and away from somewhere. That way we can see our friends when we arrive and when we leave."_

_ "I hope you don't leave anytime soon," Tamaki smiled, enjoying the company of his friend._

_ "Don't worry," Ichori smiled back. "I can't leave until I at least learn how to properly play a scale." The two laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night._

"You know Haruhi, now that I think about it. I think Tamaki was my first friend. Ever," Ichor said.

They were busy cleaning up the club and returning the music room back to its normal state.

"Really?" Haurhi asked.

"Yeah. Even after I moved away we wrote letters all the time, and when we got older we talked on the phone."

"You must have a pretty deep bond," Haurhi smiled.

"Yeah, really deep," Ichori smiled back.

"Deep enough not to lie about your true feelings?" Haurhi asked slyly.

"I don't love him Haurhi. I don't even like him," Ichori didn't talk to anyone the rest of the time and neither did Kyoya. They were the first ones to leave once everything was in order.

Tamaki slumped into a couch and sighed. "What's wrong with him?" He asked to no one in general. "Why won't he tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haurhi asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Kyoya was outside the room when Honey mentioned that the two of them were in love. When Ichori left she had to have passed Kyoya. And since they're both so keen on lying about it the encounter must have had some kind of negative effect on their personalities," Haruhi explained.

"You know what this means," Kaoru said standing behind Tamaki.

"Time to form a new club," Hikaru joined him.

"Yeah!" Honey jumped up. "The get Kyoya and Ichori back together team!"

"Wait, _back_ together?" Haruhi asked, but it was too late, the rest of the group had already left.


End file.
